


Love Like These ( Prompts/ AntandDec Oneshots) - Sha - Wattpad

by kashariak



Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Bromance, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Husbands, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashariak/pseuds/kashariak
Summary: Collection of Ant and Dec One-Shots, Imported from wattpad





	Love Like These ( Prompts/ AntandDec Oneshots) - Sha - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Wattapad

  * [ Sleepy Head ](https://www.wattpad.com/598004601-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-sleepy)
  * [ Windmill ](https://www.wattpad.com/598465146-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ Bitten ](https://www.wattpad.com/599099659-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-bitten)
  * [ A Nasty Flu ](https://www.wattpad.com/601933908-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-a-nasty)
  * [ What all I said... ](https://www.wattpad.com/600957053-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-what)
  * [ The Letter ](https://www.wattpad.com/604291117-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-the)
  * [ In Case ](https://www.wattpad.com/603966635-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-in-case)
  * [ Gorgeous ](https://www.wattpad.com/603969066-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ Read You ](https://www.wattpad.com/603984812-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-read)
  * [ Business Man's Husband ](https://www.wattpad.com/601533961-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ Friday Night ](https://www.wattpad.com/606485884-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-friday)
  * [ Pre Show ](https://www.wattpad.com/604844827-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-pre)
  * [ Fair Bet ](https://www.wattpad.com/603863896-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-fair)
  * [ Cookie ](https://www.wattpad.com/604774583-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-cookie)
  * [ Good Morning ](https://www.wattpad.com/604806489-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-good)
  * [ First Husband ](https://www.wattpad.com/606301734-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-first)
  * [ Two or None ](https://www.wattpad.com/607336837-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-two-or)
  * [ Map ](https://www.wattpad.com/608734934-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-map)
  * [ All this Time ](https://www.wattpad.com/608748877-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-all)
  * [ Walking out ](https://www.wattpad.com/609616890-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-walking)
  * [ Baby Who ](https://www.wattpad.com/611242629-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-baby)
  * [ A Day For You Too ](https://www.wattpad.com/612189226-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-a-day)
  * [ Restaurant Prompts ](https://www.wattpad.com/622492114-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ Priority ](https://www.wattpad.com/625034237-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ My Dad's Boyfriend ](https://www.wattpad.com/625475784-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-my)
  * [ My Dad's boyfriend II (End) ](https://www.wattpad.com/626363937-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-my)
  * [ For You To Hear ](https://www.wattpad.com/626404527-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-for-you)
  * [ Baby Girl ](https://www.wattpad.com/626778892-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-baby)
  * [ Soulmate ](https://www.wattpad.com/627559650-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ Phone Call ](https://www.wattpad.com/632548189-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-phone)
  * [ Surprise ](https://www.wattpad.com/598590634-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ Partner ](https://www.wattpad.com/627544418-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-partner)
  * [ I am Me with You ](https://www.wattpad.com/617683308-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-i-am-me)
  * [ Splitting Up ](https://www.wattpad.com/634613351-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ For Forever ](https://www.wattpad.com/634838117-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-for)
  * [ Fatherhood ](https://www.wattpad.com/634909218-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ Bestest ](https://www.wattpad.com/637530400-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-bestest)
  * [ Revelations ](https://www.wattpad.com/639835592-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ Miles away from the World ](https://www.wattpad.com/640971193-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-miles)
  * [ Our Love ](https://www.wattpad.com/642022043-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-our)
  * [ Headphone ](https://www.wattpad.com/652848936-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ Flirt ](https://www.wattpad.com/653111489-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-flirt)
  * [ Childish ](https://www.wattpad.com/653121047-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ Farewell ](https://www.wattpad.com/658354903-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ Stranger ](https://www.wattpad.com/659736872-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ Out of the Box ](https://www.wattpad.com/661880914-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-out-of)
  * [ Kill Him ](https://www.wattpad.com/660624253-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-kill)
  * [ Caramel Pumpkin Coffee ](https://www.wattpad.com/661880744-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-caramel)
  * [ Centre of my World ](https://www.wattpad.com/661057038-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-centre)
  * [ Elevator ](https://www.wattpad.com/665080339-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ Diversion ](https://www.wattpad.com/669181511-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ One More Light ](https://www.wattpad.com/676070470-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-one)
  * [ Home ](https://www.wattpad.com/677304018-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-home)
  * [ Cemetry ](https://www.wattpad.com/678940786-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-cemetry)
  * [ Protecting Him ](https://www.wattpad.com/680042782-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ It's YOU?! ](https://www.wattpad.com/688663247-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-it%27s)
  * [ Blessings ](https://www.wattpad.com/693570719-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ Coming Back ](https://www.wattpad.com/695865725-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-coming)
  * [ Just As I Am ](https://www.wattpad.com/697234816-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-just-as)
  * [ You Are the Reason ](https://www.wattpad.com/697616232-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-you-are)
  * [ "Unbelievable" ](https://www.wattpad.com/699424015-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots)
  * [ Dancing On My Own ](https://www.wattpad.com/708692494-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-dancing)
  * [ " Meant to be" (Ref: "My Dad's Boyfriend") ](https://www.wattpad.com/714706645-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-meant)
  * [ A/N ](https://www.wattpad.com/721996931-love-like-these-prompts-antanddec-oneshots-a-n)


End file.
